Twenty Years Time
by Marshmellow Muffin
Summary: After an ominous prediction about Phoenix's future in the courtroom, Phoenix is certain that it could never happen to him. But one day, he wakes up to find it all true and finds a haunting face from his past....
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a young lawyer. He was in court. The current topic was: "Where Will Phoenix Wright be in 20 years?!?!"

Edgey: I say he'll lose his job and turn into a hobo that wears flip-flops and drinks grapejuice all the time!

Fee: OBJECTION! I'LL NEVER BE A HOBO!!!!

Udgey: Hm, I daresay, Edgeworth, your theory is rather sound though there is one flaw in it.

Edgey: WHAT?! WHAT WOULD THAT BE?!?!??!?

Udgey: Well, you're missing the fact that he'll be wearing a beanie that says "PAPA" on it, but good show. I must dismiss you now, however.

Egdey: WHAT?! …I… I've never been wrong before!!! I must go and find a more suitable profession or else I'll kill myself!

Udgey: Oh hoh, sounds like fun. Tell me how it works out.

20 years lataaahhh

Hobo Phoenix woke up one day and realized something.

Hobo: Oh, darn. I'm a hobo.

Bugger.

Trucy: Hey! Hey! Daddy I have something important to tell you!

Fee: ungh, what?

Trucy: I'm forteh too yeahs old!!!!

Then, Hobo wondered what his daughter was on and whatever it was he'd better find fast or something idk

Trucy: idk has THREEEE lettahs in it dadey

Hobo: ….! ….Wait, why'd I dot dot dot exclamation point…?

Trucy: Point starts with a P dadey! Punctuation has a P in it. And –

Hobo: So does pSHUTUP! n Jeez, I'ma gonna go to idk the grape juice store. DOH! I'm a hobo that likes grape juice.

Trucy: (while fee is leaving) pSHUTUP has SEVEN lettahs dadey! That reminds me of a puzzle! There was a hand it had FOUR fingers, cuz you have EIGHT fingahs!!!! You'd--------

Hobo thought, jeez, when did his daughter get so annoying? Will she ever learn how to pSHUTUP?

Edgey: hello, I am looking for a guy in a blue suit with spikey hair, have you seen him? He alsoi might be wearing a pink sweater or something..idk.

Hobo: No, but you look really funny with glasses, Edgey.

Edgey:…….wait….flip-flops, beanie, hobo-ness….do you like grapejuice?

Hobo: I have no idea what you're talking about. Everyone likes grapejuice.

Edgey: 20-years-ness…yup. You're deffinately phoenix. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH YOUR LEIFFF!!!!

Hobo: Er.. I'm not Phoenix… I'm…. Firebird Wrong.

Edgey:…oh, well I'm sorry for the misunderstanding yo…

Hobo: OH EM GEE EDGEY WHEN'D YOU GIT SO GANGSTA?!?

Edgey:…well uh, can I ask how you know me first?

Hobo: Well I'll have you know that I'm an impulsive liar – I am Phoenix you silly billy.

Edgey: what the hell fee, srlously, what'd you do to yourself?

Hobo: …I raised a child who is apparently fourty two years old, that's what.

Edgey:……………………………………………..

Hobo: ………………………………………..

OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?!??!??!?!??!?!?/!/?!?1/?!???!?!/!??/!?!?

C:

REVIEW IT GOOD PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. EDGEY

Edgey: How the heck did you raise a child older than yourself, Wright?!?!?!?/

Fee: uh, I just cool like dat. I mean, I carry around an umbrella fo' drizzle

Edgey: I hope that's a joke. If it is, though, it's one of the most unsophisticated, horrible, hilarious jokes I've ever heard in my life. 

Fee: but it made you laugh :DDD

Edgey: Yeah, I said hilarious. Now, anyway, we should find a place to talk about your problems. I became a psychiatrist after my prediction was proven wrong by the judge. Let me see your 42 year old child as well, because I really don't believe you. :c

**trucy walks up**

Trucy: I'M FORTEH TOO YEAHS OWLD!!!!!!! :D

Edgey: My steel samurai!!!! Is that your daughter, Wright?!?!

Fee: uh…..no. No it isn't.

Trucy: BUT DADDDDYYYY I WANNA HEAR A STORY ABOUT BASE BALL!!!!!!!!! :C

Feee: Uh, sure. I'll tell you a story about baseball. So once upon a romantical time there was a baseball man named----

Trucy: TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edgey: I say! **pushes glasses up while discreetly flipping them off** You have majour problems, Wright! What happened to you?! Let's go to my psychiatric office. YOU ARE MY NEW PATIENT. C:

Fee: But I haven't gotten my grapejuice yet :c

Edgey: Ugh! How… barbaric! **sniff** I will not permit that nasty addiction to be had in one of MY patients.

Fee: :o NOT MAH GRAPEJUICE!!! TT^TT

Edgey: Yes, your grapejuice. You were an amazing lawyer without it – obviously you haven't been doing too well with defending lately, seeing how you're a hobo and all.

Fee: I HAVE A HOUSE!!!! I IZ NOT A HOBO!!!!!! And I'm not a lwyer any more =/ But I have an apprentice :DD

Edgey: A cardboard box doesn't count as a house, Wright – AND ????/???!?!?!?!??!?!?!?

YOU'RE NOT A LAWYER ANYMORE!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMG. TT^TT WHAT?! WHO WOULD APPRENTICE UNDER A NON-LAWYER HOBO? IS HE TRAINING TO BE A HOBO? I don't think you need training for that. **thinks – potential new patient, yay!!!**

Apollo: MR. WRIGHT!! MR. WRIGHT!!!! LOOK!!! I GOT THE GRAPEJUICE LIKE YOU ASKED :DDDDD

Fee: YAY! THAT'S MAH BOIII! =D

Edgey: Ugh! Get that despicable beverage out from this vicinity! *smacks bottle and makes it shatter*

Apollo: D: TT^TT MR. WRIGHT!!!!! WHO'S THE MEANIE-FACE FATTY?!?!?!?!?!? **is still crying**

Edgey: UGH. I am NOT FAT. :

Fee: Oh, he's my old friend/rival and is my new psychiatrist! Apparently I need one.

Apollo: BUT YOU HAVE ME NOW!!! YOU DON'T NEED NEW FRIENDS!!! **glares at edgey**

Edgey: Ahem, excuse me, you little cretin, but I am his old friend. I matter more than you do. So run along or else I'll make you become my new patient.

Apollo: DADDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! **runs away and later returns with parrot**

Polly: SQUAAAACKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!1!

Edgey: Ugh! Get that thing away from me! I'm allergic. *kills parrot idk**

Apollo: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edgey: …Daddy?! Is that thing your father?! **thinks: it does have a certain family resemblance…** You have problems! BE MY PATIENT AND GIVE ME YOUR MONEY.

……………..

AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!11?!?!?!/!/!/


	3. Psychiatrists be cool

Once upona an un-romantical teim, there were two lawyers and a magician and some hobo in a psychiatrists office talking about who knows what :3

Edgey: So… how does that make you feel? *creeper look*

Hobo: ….uh, idk. I don't feel :D

Edgey: Ugh, I've already taken away your grapejuice… help me out or I'll take away your beanie!!!

Hobo: Yes, and I'm very upset about that :c :o YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT?????!!!?!?!!? YOU'RE NOT MAH FRIEND ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!

Apollo: YAY :D

Edgey: Ah! Uh, well…. YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE EITHER! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU WERE NEVER EVER MY FRIEND! HA! BEAT THAT LOSER WRIGHT

Hobo: dfhaowefbaklsdfbawisuerfbawlkefn

Man…that was cooooolllllld. D:

Apollo: Yeah, well, I'm FINE. Don't you prefer a fine person to a cold meaner person? LET'S GO MR. WRIGHT.

*apollo drags wright out of room*

Edgey:….TT^TT

Trucy: I LIVE ON THE MOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

Edgey: Ugh, I hate my lifeee. ;n; My customers left meeee and now I'm stuck with some weirdo.

Trucy: Thirteen's a BIG NUMBAH professah…I mean….uh………….professah :D

Edgey: Uh, stfu. Stupid chick. *runs out to find Hobo and Apollo* *thinks – I need money real bad*

WRRRIIIIIGHHHHTT!!!! STUPID KIIIDDDD! WHERE ARE YOOUUUU. ;n;

Hobo: we really didn't have to go all the way to canada…

Apollo: but I wanted to join the SPK :DDD

Hobo:…….?

Apollo: The special people from Kanada :D

Hobo:…Canada is with a "C"

Apollo: :o OH NOESSSS!!!! TT^TT

*so they go back to get trucy*

Edgey: Oh, there they are. HI MY PATIENTS COME BACK TO ME AND GIVE ME MONEY SO I CAN RIDE IN MY SUPER RED SPORTS CARRR!!!

Hobo: I don't have money o3o

Apollo: I'm notgiving money to YOU! xP

Trucy: I WENT TO FAHST GRADE TUDAY!!!

Edgey: Uh, yes you are! I'll get the government to deem you legally crazy! So you have to go to my office! Yeah!

*goes to do that*

Apollo: …..HE was your old friend?....Mr. Wright?

Fee: *Went to buy grapejuice while Edgey was gone.*

Trucy: IF YOU WENT TO THE GRAPEJUICE STORE BY CAR IT'D TAKE YOU 5 MINUTES, AND 16 BY WALKING AND-

Apollo: Gods, just pSHUTUP! xP

Jabekkah christ.

Trucy: THAT'S SO MEAN YOU JERK I'M GOING TO CALL THE PROFESSAH AND MAH BFF JILL T O SMACK YOU AROUND.

You're scared now! :D

Apollo: *cries* MR WRIGHT HEEEAAAAALLLPPPP

_AGENTS ARE, __**GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

What'll happen next???!!!!?!!?!?!!111?!?!1? 8D


	4. Agents areGO!

Somewhere…

Payne (in the BUTT): Oh! A call for healp! …I haven't done this in a while… ahem….

AGENTS ARE…. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *points dramatically*

*Klavier Godot and Phoenix are all riding helicopter and jump off dramatically*

Hoibo: *starts snapping and stuffs*

Apollo: uh…what?

And then they all start waving their arms and start dancing while singing Canadian Please!*

Godot: CHYEAH I NO DAT CHU WANNA B KANADIAN PLZ….

*skips to chorus 'cos we're lazy, we're very sorry*

Hobo: DA BRITZ HAV GOT THE MONARKY *does cool slide thing*

Godot: THE YOOESS HAS TEH MONEYS BAT I NO DAT YOU WANNA B

Godot + Hoibo: KANADIAN!

Klavier: …do not. TT^TT

Godot: THE FRENCH HAVE GOTS THE WINE N CHEEZ *claps*

Hobo: KOALAS CHILL WITH DE AUSSIES

Godot + Hobo: BUT I NO DAT CHU WANNA BE KANADIAN!

Klavier: …I love GERMANY. pSHUTUP, JERKS! ;3; *runs out*

Godot + Hobo + Apollo: …wut. Okay.

Apollo:…well I don't think that helped too much .

Hbo: Well, I'm here now, aren't I? 8D

Edgey: Yes, you are. Now… PSYCHAATRISSTTTTTTT! *EVILL*

Trucy: uhm…I iz runnin out of things to say :c

APOLLO: OMG THANK YOU EVERYTHING I AM NOW AMAZED AND ! *hugs Trucy*

Trucy:I hav mah best friend foh FOUR yeahs :DD

Apollo: …Noo! *cuts knee with tennis racket*

Godot: You still got a ways to go!

Hobo: *smacks* STFU! I'M THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! ME! ME!1!

Edgey: you played trennis?

Hobo: Of course. All of the coo' kids be doin' it.

L: I play tennis o3o

Everyone: *smacks L* GTFO!

L: :c *walks away*

Edgey: *thinks: that guy looked like he has problems. Darn. Another customer gone* ;3; *cries*

…WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT! :O


	5. Tennis match

At a tennis court…

Polly: match is starting betwe3en Edgey and Fee and idk all the cool stuffs they say, so start playin I guess o3o *I ams judge*

Edgey: You're so going down, Wright, you have a… *calculates* 0% CHANCE TO WIM!

Hoibo: MADA MADA DANE!

Edgey: Ugh, I do not. Anyway… *TWIST SERVES OMG OMG OMG!*

Hobio: *Returns with super awesome move like snake ur sumthing, idk*

Edgey: …WHAT? *misses out of surprise* I-impossible! You had a 0% chance of hitting that!  
Polly: 15 – Love! *insert heart here*

After tons of playing and hobo winning…

Edgey: There's a 25% chance that that will be in…

Ball: *decides to be in to spite edgey*

Edgey: *chokes* *faints*

Hobo: …oh. Dern..

Polly: YAY! HOBO WINS! I mean… GAME WON BY FEE!

Hobo: You still got a ways to gooo! :D

Edgey: *dying on the floor*

Hobo:….we should probably do something about that….I think he's dying *kinda like Mia :c*

Mia: I'm not dead, Fee! I just needed a blanket! *cries*

Hobo: What was that? *shudders*

Polly *shrugs* idk. And I won't help that meaner 'cos he's a jerk face!

Hobo: ..Well! Works for me! (I want mah grapejuice anyway c:)

Polly: Yay! *leaves with Fee, walking all over Edgey as he does so*

Edgey: Ooff… patients leaving… grape… juice… EVIL GRAPE JUUIICEE! *gets up and tackles them*

Hobo+Pollo: AAACCCKKKK! *it's super effective!*

Edgey: DON'T LEAVE MEHHH! I NEED MONEY!

Hobo: So do I! That;'s why I'm a hobo! ;3;

Edgey: Meh, =/

Hobo: Go and panhandle. It's really profitable – sometimes I make five dollars a day!

Edgey: No. I will just go and find a more suitable proffesion :D (again c:)

Hobo: Psh, fine. Being a hobo is a pretty good deal, though, but if you're sure… _;;

WAT'LL HAPPEN NEXTT!111?


End file.
